scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Europa
Europa is a B Sphere Reality and as such has access to special spatial laws and unique considitions of physics. The native elemental table has an above average extra 15 elements (known as a Regal Elements) and the native populations shows an aptitude for gadetry and Steam sciences at an elevated level. Unique Features Europans claim they pocess a special hereditary brian chemistry reaction known as "Technika" that allows them to use 30% of their brain and sometimes achieve moments of of inventive and engineering clarity which they refer to as "Spark". These regular although unpredictable moments of eureka ingenuity are so common place amonst the population that they make excellent repair and maintenence personel on Trans-dimensional vessels. On their native plane these inventive moments are so common place amongst the Europan populace that man made castratrophe, war, social unrest, and wild periods of unrestricted industrial growth liter their history. Known History The Europans know very little of their ancient past but they do know that their ancestors built a great united Empire and forged it together with the power of steam only to have petty Kings and corrupt politicians bring it crahing down after a rocky 2,000 year reign into a dark and terrible time of social unrest known as The Anarchy in which many of their social institutions fell or were diminshed. Two Wars of Unification and the near genocide of one third of the population finaly brought the five surviving nations of the old Empire into a new unified governement knwon as the Europan Confederacy. Though domestically weak in the interior affiars of it's member states the Confederacy still wields considerable control over commerce and transportation. In addition the Europan Confederacy has been aware of the existance of the Multiverse and trans-dimensional travel for over fifty years and particpates in limited trade and cultural exchange with some Alternate Realities but the odd position of Europa in the Aether and the difficulty of travel there limits contact. Aether Spatial Potitioning ''' Europa sits on the Tesla Run Aether Conflux in the upper hemishere of the B Sphere of the Multiverse. It sits perfectly stationary at equlateral distance fro three massive tears in Time and Space that rend and tear the Aether deforming the Reality matrix of most passing vessels in dimensional transit. Most Mutiverse Airship Captains consider Europa a "Bad Jump" and only the sturdiest or most agile ships can make Reality Breach to B-15 without damage. '''The Neutral Worlds Treaty Europa is one of the principle Realities responsible for the establishing of the Neutral Worlds Treaty and is such a xenophobic world that initially resisted early diplomatic attempts from many factions wishing to influence their involvement in the latest Multiverse conflict but after Realities such as Oz and Isis expressed concerns Europan diplomats quickly saw the necessity and developed the treaty making Europa not only a principle developer of the Treaty but also the military enforcement power for it. The Treaty empowers designated agents of principle Neutral Worlds to protect and enforce the rights if their citizens in the Mutiverse travel ways against all agression from any miliatry power and has provisions to protect commerce and trade amongst the participants. Europa has always made use of their global investgative and containment agency E.N.I.G.M.A. to handle their Multiverse matters and to enforce thir Treaty obligations. Loyalties and Influences in Current Conflict. The Europans are fiercely determined to stay out of the War of Worlds and have even deployed troops to threatened Neutral Worlds to uphold their diplomatic obilagtions. Enjoying a healthy trade agreement with Emerald City in Oz and Isis the Pleasure Reality has made Europa richer and more open to multiverse travel and commerce. However the SCARS Fleet has been spotted assembling at both Rochester Reef and off the coast of the Isles of Sorroco. The mercenary and pirate roots of much of the Renegade Fleet allows them to mix into native airship traffic and mingle with native undesirables such as Hessian Pirates and the Prophets of Biopunk. In addition the Renegade cause against The Order is known to recruit from the resistance movements and organized crime elements of Flueron, Felicia, and Galen to fill their ranks. All of these activities allow sciences and weapons that are restricted by Treaty to leave Reality with these Renegade crews. This casual and back door asistance by Europan sympathizers could draw anger from The Order and Confederacy officials are encouraging Air Marshals to crack down on suspicious shipping. The Order themselves have more than a passing presence in Europa. Maintianing no less than six diplomatic Embassies on the continent The Order has an ongoing trade and diplomtaic effort with the Europans. While the Europan Confederacy insist on nothing beyond open lines of communication it is clear that Order operatives have infiltrated most of the native governments. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Realities Category:Neutral Parties Category:Multiverse